disney_beauty_and_beast_broadwayfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Beauty and Beast Broadway cast lists
CURRENT PRODUCTIONS Disney Beauty and Beast Broadway National Tour *First Preview: January 3, 2015 *Opening Night: May 2, 2015 *First Venue: Orlando,Florida @ Walt Disney Theatre *Booking To: December 4, 2016 Current Disney Beauty and Beast Broadway National Tour Principals (order of appearance) * Tiana as Belle * Snow Prince as Beast * Prince Charming as Gaston * Flynn Rider as Maurice * Prince Charming Second as Lumiere * Cinderella as Mrs Potts * Tinker Bell as Madame De La Grand Bouche * Goofy as Cogsworth * Merida as Babette * Alexandra as Lefou * Prince Jane as Chip * Kristoff as Prince adam/Carpet/Townsperson Townsperson,Enchanted Object, Monsieur D' Argue, Silly Girl: Aladdin Second Aladdin Police Prince Philip Kristoff Second Edward Aladdin Third Cinderella Thrid Vidia Aurora Third Silvermist Snow White Aurora Fawn Daisy Duck UnderStudies: Rapunzel Minnie Mouse Marie Vidia Aladdin Kristoff Anna Daisy Duck Aladdin Second Prince Philip Swings: Minnie Mouse Snow Prince Second Dance Captains/Swings: Silvermist Minnie Mouse Original Disney Beauty and Beast Broadway National Tour Cast Principals (order of appearance) *Tiana as Belle *Snow Prince as Beast *Prince Charming as Gaston *Flynn Rider as Maurice *Prince Charming Second as Lumiere *Cinderella as Mrs Potts *Tinker Bell as Madame De La Grand Bouche *Goofy as Cogsworth *Merida as Babette *Donald Duck as Lefou *Prince Jane as Chip *Kristoff as Prince adam/Carpet/Townsperson Townsperson,Enchanted Object, Monsieur D' Argue, Silly Girl: Aladdin Second Aladdin Alexandra Prince Philip Kristoff Second Edward Aladdin Third Cinderella Thrid Rosetta Aurora Third Silvermist Snow White Aurora Fawn Daisy Duck UnderStudies: Elsa Minnie Mouse Marie Rosetta Aladdin Kristoff Anna Daisy Duck Aladdin Second Prince Philip Swings: Minnie Mouse Snow Prince Second Dance Captains/Swings: Silvermist Minnie Mouse Disney Beauty and Beast Broadway National Tour Cast Replacement History Note: only replacements of principal characters are noted * Snow White Third Temporarily replaced Cinderella as Mrs Potts on November 10, 2015. * Alexandra replaced Donald Duck as Lefou on November 17, 2015. * Cinderella returned to the role of Mrs Potts on December 1, 2015. * Princess Leia replaced Tiana as Belle on January 5, 2016. * Elsa Second replaced Cinderella as Mrs Potts on January 5, 2016. * King Roland replaced Goofy as Cogsworth on January 19, 2016. * Prince Eric replaced Alexandra as Lefou on February 9, 2016. * Han Solo replaced Snow Prince as Beast on February 9, 2016. Disney Beauty and Beast Broadway National Tour Understudy Replacement History * Rapunzel replaced Elsa as the First UnderStudy For Belle on July 21, 2015. * Elsa Temporarily replaced Anna as the First UnderStudy Mrs Potts and Belle on September 15, 2015. * Vidia replaced Rosetta as the UnderStudy Belle on September 22, 2015. * Anna returned to role of the First UnderStudy For Mrs Potts and Belle on September 29, 2015. * Ariel Second replaced Rapunzel as the First UnderStudy For Belle on February 23, 2016. * Jasmine Thirds replaced Anna as the First UnderStudy Mrs Potts and Belle on February 23, 2016.